Using wireless mesh networking to connect devices to each other, and to cloud-based services, is increasingly popular for sensing environmental conditions, controlling equipment, and providing information and alerts to users. Many devices on mesh networks are designed to operate for extended periods of time on battery-power, which limits the available computing, user interface, and radio resources in the devices. Additionally, some mesh network devices may sleep periodically to reduce power consumption and are not in constant radio contact with the mesh network to receive data packets. Due to variability in radio environments of mesh networks, the topology of mesh networks varies over time and affects packet routing in the mesh network. However, with the increasing ubiquity and interconnectedness of mesh networks, network addressing techniques limit the efficiency, flexibility, and redundancy of routing data packets within mesh networks and between mesh network devices and external network devices and services. A packet from an application at a cloud-based service may traverse multiple networks using different networking technologies, some with bandwidth and latency constraints, to reach a destination mesh network node. When a packet is undeliverable, as addressed, the delays of reacquiring a new route for, and retransmitting of, the packet reduce application reliability and responsiveness.